Não é complicado
by notagoodplace4gods
Summary: "Não era para ser complicado." clintasha, post avengers movie


Título:Não é complicado.  
Autora:Nayla  
Categoria:post-movie  
Classificação:NC, embora não seja muito explícito  
Capítulos:one-shot  
Completa?sim  
Resumo:Não _era_para ser complicado

**xxx**

Capítulo Único

" Seu mundo está em risco, mas você vem barganhar por um homem. " Loki disse e sorriu para ela, como se soubesse todas as coisas que não foram ditas, que morreram em sua garganta e que ela teve que engolir em seco por todos esses anos, como se ele soubesse, e achasse tudo muito_divertido._

Não é amor, Natasha respondeu. Amor é para crianças e ela tem uma dívida com ele. Clint salvou a sua vida quando deveria tirá-la e mesmo que a ruiva não saiba o que foi que ele viu nela que valia a pena ser salvo, mesmo que ela não entenda, mesmo que ela _não queira entender,_ela lhe é eternamente grata – é mais fácil chamar o que ela sente por ele de gratidão. - por ele ter tomado uma decisão diferente. E agora ela tem a chance de pagar, de retribuir, de limpar o vermelho de sua ficha. Não é complicado.

Não era para ser complicado.

Mas agora Clint olha para ela e Natasha odeia ver essa tormenta de emoções brilhando em seus olhos azuis porque ela sabe como é, ela conhece a sensação de ser desfeita, é horrível; e a espiã sente seu coração apertar porque ela também sabe que não há nada que ela possa fazer para ajudá-lo e tinha que haver alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Natasha solta as amarras do braço dele, sentando-se ao lado dele e o loiro franze as sobrancelhas em resposta:

- Nat... – Ele não continua, mas a ruiva consegue sentir no ar pesado que paira entre os dois que ele não entende como ela pode ainda confiar nele, como ela pode saber que ele não vai atacá-la ou_matá-la de forma lenta e íntima, de todas as maneiras que ele sabe que ela teme._

Ela treme quando sente os dedos dele se entrelaçarem nos seus, o susto trazendo-a completamente de volta para a realidade e Natasha aperta a mão dele de volta, com força, porque o arqueiro precisa disso, não porque ela precisa também, com o mesmo desespero.

– Nós não fomos treinados para isso. – A espiã responde, abaixando os olhos de forma a fixá-los no chão. A batalha está prestes a estourar no coração de Manhattan e ninguém sabe o verdadeiro poder que o Tesseract vai revelar, mas ela não se refere a isso.

- O que ele fez com você? – Ele torna, fazendo-a erguer a cabeça para encarar-lhe os olhos cheios de preocupação e culpa e todas essas emoções que ele não deveria sentir. - Não minta para mim, Tasha.

Ela ainda espera que ele ria, que ele quebre a tensão da sala com uma piada sarcástica e de mau gosto para que a ruiva possa saber que nada mudou ou que pelo menos eles possam voltar ao que eram antes. Natasha espera que ele ria para que ela mesma possa sequer conseguir voltar a sorrir, mas aí ela se lembra do sorriso de escárnio que dançou nos lábios de Loki e _não é divertido,_não é engraçado. Não é.

- Eu fui comprometida. – Não é uma mentira, mas também não é toda a verdade. – Eu tenho vermelho na minha ficha e eu gostaria de limpar.

Clint concorda com um movimento de cabeça tão discreto que quase passou despercebido. Ele não pede por explicações, ele não pergunta _por quê_e Natasha aperta-lhe novamente a mão, tentando passar uma confiança que ela mesmo não possuía. Ela não queria mesmo responder.

xxx

Natasha se levanta com um salto ao ouvir as batidas na porta do quarto de hotel onde estava hospedada em Viena. Fury lhe dera férias e ela as aproveitou para trabalhar extraoficialmente, seguindo a lista de traficantes e assassinos que o Stark roubara dos arquivos confidenciais da S.H.I.E.L.D, de cidade em cidade, de alvo em alvo, sem tempo para descansar ou para pensar em tudo que aconteceu com eles, em tudo que aconteceu com ela desde a chegada de Loki.

O som das batida preenche todo o pequeno aposento e é ritmado, é conhecido, e a ruiva sabe quem é. Ela devolve o revolver a cômoda, mas continua tensa ao caminhar para abrir a porta porque _ela sabe quem é._

- Oi. – Clint força um sorriso ao vê-la, mas Natasha não consegue retribuir porque ele aparenta estar tão cansado e ela está muito cansada também. Ele está usando uma camisa quadriculada vermelha e branca, calças jeans e óculos escuros, provavelmente para esconder as olheiras que ela sabe que ele adquiriu nesses últimos dias.

- Como você me achou? – Ela se força a perguntar, repousando uma das mãos na cintura, enquanto espera por uma resposta.

Mas tudo que recebe é um outro sorriso, só que esse lhe toma todas as feições espontaneamente e é tão bonito que esse sim ela retribui sem nem mesmo perceber.

- Por favor, Tasha. – O sorriso dele fica ainda maior, irrompendo em um "tsc" que era exageradamente revoltado. – Da última vez que eu chequei, eu ainda era um espião.

- Da última vez que eu chequei, eu também era. Uma muito melhor do que você, atrevo-me a dizer. – Não resiste a uma provocação, mas mesmo assim dá um passo para trás, dando-lhe espaço para entrar.

- Talvez eu tenha dado sorte. – Ele dá de ombros de forma debochada e se deixa cair na cama com um suspiro longo. – E Viena é uma cidade tão romântica, um lugar lindo para passar as férias...

- Ou talvez Tony tenha te dado a mesma lista que ele me deu. – Ela conclui com um sorriso vitorioso, fechando a porta atrás de si.

- Eu quis te ver, Tasha. – Ele responde, mas a sua voz lhe soa tão baixa que a ruiva chega a se perguntar se ela deveria ter ouvido ou se era secreto, se era uma confissão. – E eu quero te perguntar o que... – Ele se endireita na cama, seu rosto adquirindo um semblante sério. – Como você... – O loiro pigarreia, tentando recuperar a voz ou a coragem. – Como você lida com tudo que...?

Ela não lida, ela não conseguiria lidar, é o que ela deveria responder, mas:

- Vodka. – Assim que a palavra deixa seus lábios, ela o vê jogar a cabeça para trás e rir. Alto. – Muita vodka. – Não era engraçado, não de verdade, mas ela se força a rir também.

- Já tentei. – Clint balança a cabeça negativamente, o sorriso se tornando um pouco triste. – Acredite em mim, eu tentei e...

- Vokda boa. – A espiã o interrompe. – E você já devia saber que quando eu disse "vodka boa", eu quero dizer...

- Vodka importada. Russa. – É a vez dele de completar a sua frase e Natasha não consegue conter um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Você está aprendendo.

- E você está mudando de assunto. Não... Não insulte minha inteligência, Nat.

- Mas eu adoro te insultar. - Ela está fazendo de novo e ela não tenta sequer negar. Ao invés disso, a ruiva leva a mão até o peito dele, forçando-o a se deitar. Ela se apoia com o joelho entre as duas pernas do arqueiro, de modo a se inclinar vagarosamente sobre ele, e lhe tira os óculos, deixando-os cair no chão sem a menor preocupação. – E quando vodka não funcionar, você pode sempre apelar para o sexo.

- Bom, eu tentei isso também... – A voz lhe escapa dos lábios um pouco mais rouca que o normal e as mãos dele lhe agarram os cachos ruivos com força e ele está tremendo.

- Não qualquer sexo. Sexo bom. – Ela não é ingênua, ela sabe porque ele foi vê-la, ela sabe o que ele quer e ela sabe o que quer também.

- Sexo bom seria... sexo... russo? – Ele brinca, seu sorriso debochado característico dançando nos lábios e ele é um idiota, ele é um idiota completo e _deus,_como Natasha sentiu falta dele. – Estou seguindo a lógica da vodka, você sabe...

- Cale a boca. – Talvez ela conseguisse soar mais ameaçadora se conseguisse parar de sorrir. Ela precisa parar de sorri e ele precisa parar de falar, então a espiã força seus lábios contra os do loiro com força e com pressão, cavando com a língua um modo de aprofundar o beijo.

Clint tem gosto de álcool, de vodka barata, mas mesmo assim ele consegue ser doce e gentil e tudo que ela não queria que ele fosse. Ela o está usando e se deixando usar e não é complicado, de verdade. _Não era para ser complicado,_não tinha que ter significado nenhum e ele não devia ser doce ou gentil ou tratá-la como se ela fosse quebrar a qualquer momento porque ela não vai. Ela não vai, ela não vai.

- Você beija como uma garota. – Ela diz, ainda tão perto que seus lábios roçam nos dele e ela consegue _senti-lo_rir contra a sua pele.

- E eu presumo que você tenha beijado muitas garotas antes, certo, Romanov? Conte-me tudo. – O loiro responde, e ela morde o lábio inferior porque ela sabe como esse jogo funciona, como eles funcionam. Geralmente culpavam a adrenalina que pulsavam em suas veias depois de terem lutado, depois de terem sobrevivido. Ou até mesmo o álcool que eles forçavam pela garganta depois de uma missão de resgate falha, depois de Clint ter escolhido atirar na pessoa que segurava uma faca no pescoço da ruiva, quando ele deveria ter usado sua última flecha para salvar um dos reféns...

E agora ela pode culpar a adrenalina que está fazendo seu coração bater enlouquecidamente, querendo saltar-lhe do peito, ou o álcool que ela bebe dos lábios dele, ou ela pode culpar Loki por tudo que ele falou, por todas as mentiras que ele contou, porque ele é o deus da mentira e é isso que ele faz, ele mente, ele mentiu porque não tinha como ele saber. Ele não sabia porque a espiã mesmo não sabia e Clint tampouco, Clint não podia saber.

Só não pode ser culpa dela, ou do arqueiro.

- Nat... – Ele tenta, empurrando-a de leve para cima. – Eu não acho que posso continuar com isso. Desculpa, eu...

Natasha olha para ele e ela não consegue esconder o choque, mas a mágoa ela disfarça bem. Clint desvia o olhar assim que a sente encará-lo com uma intensidade capaz de queimar-lhe a carne e expor-lhe a alma porque ele tem medo do que ela possa ver.

- O quê? – A espiã pergunta, já impaciente. Ela havia esperado que ele completasse, mas o arqueiro permanecia calado e não conseguiu mais se conter. Odiava o silêncio que agora se instalava entre eles, mas também receava em quebrá-lo com medo do que pudesse revelar. Era assim com todas as pessoas que conheceu em sua vida, mas com Clint era diferente, era para ser diferente. Com ele não devia ser complicado.

- Eu contei ao Loki tudo que eu sabia sobre você. – A confissão escapou-lhe em um sussurro raivoso. Ele perguntou e eu respondi.

- Você não devia se culpar por isso... – Loki, ele devia culpar o Loki. Ela culpa.

- Dr. Selvig conseguiu sabotá-lo, Tasha, por que não... Por que eu não tentei com mais força? – Ele leva as duas mãos a cabeça, como se essa doesse, como se fosse explodir.

- Você poderia ter atirado na cabeça do Fury, Clint, você nunca erra. Mas você atirou no peito dele e todos sabemos que ele usa colete. – Ela insiste, seu tom é sério e seguro e ele quase pode ouvir o "confie em mim" que vem mesclado a ele. – Eu assisti o vídeo de segurança onze vezes. – Na verdade, ela viu dezessete.

- Sim, mas eu ainda falei para ele tudo sobre você... – Tudo que Loki precisou fazer foi pedir que ele contasse mais sobre _a pessoa que ele mais amava_e o loiro nem precisou pensar antes de responder. – Eu contei todos os seus segredos e...

- Você não sabe todos os meus segredos. – Natasha o corta porque ela não pode mais falar, não sobre isso.

- Bom... e talvez seja melhor que eu não conheça mesmo. – Ele sorri, mas é falso e é horrível e a ruiva pensa em socá-lo forte o rosto para quebrar-lhe todos os dentes em retaliação.

- Pare com a auto-piedade, Barton, não combina com você e não é atraente. – Ela acaba se forçando a dizer, querendo pôr um ponto final na discussão a qualquer custo.

- Eu te amo, Nat. – Ele praticamente cospe as palavras, não conseguindo mais contê-las, finalmente erguendo os olhos para encarar-lhe os azuis da espiã. – Desculpe. – Ele mesmo corta o silêncio que seguiu sua declaração com um riso nervoso.

Ela já devia estar acostumada a ouvir essas palavras, afinal faz parte de seu trabalho fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem por ela; foi assim que ela conseguiu a localização de vários mísseis, foi assim que ela conseguiu fazer que dois assassinos se matassem em uma disputa sem ter que mover um dedo. Natasha já tinha ouvido essas palavras antes, mas elas eram vazias e sem significado e ela logo vestia seu olhar mais inocente, seu sorriso mais puro antes de dizer que o amava também.

– Amor é para crianças. – Ela responde, um pouco incerta se disse isso para ele ou para si própria.

E é coisa de criança, porque só crianças, em seu otimismo ingênuo, poderiam acreditar que em um uma coisa tão ideologicamente idiota. Ela não pode ser dar ao luxo, ela não pode parecer fraca.

- Desculpe. - Clint respira fundo e aparenta estar exausto, _fraco._– Eu devia saber que não era uma boa ideia.

- Eu respeito você, Clint, eu confio em você e nas suas habilidades. – Ela oferece, esperando que seja bom o suficiente. – Eu confio minha vida a você, você protege as minhas costas e eu protejo as suas, não é assim que as coisas são? Fomos parceiros por mais de cinco anos, o que você quer mais? – A ruiva pergunta no final, tentando não transparecer o desespero que está sentindo, mas arrepende-se no segundo em que as palavras lhe escapam os lábios porque ela já sabe o que ele quer, ele nem precisa responder. _Não responda, Clint._

Faria quase qualquer coisa por ele, mentiria até, só não se atreveria a dizer a verdade.

- Bom, eu odeio, odeio que você suma depois de cada missão, odeio que a gente fique semanas sem se falar até sermos chamados de volta, odeio te ver partir, Tasha, _embora eu goste muito de te observar partindo._– Ele ri da própria piada, satisfeito com seu pequeno jogo de palavras.

Ela revira os olhos, mas não consegue esconder um sorriso aliviado. Natasha não devia gostar mais do loiro por ele ter ignorado a sua pergunta e por ter zombado de sua própria atração – é mais fácil chamar de atração o que ele sente por ela.

- Eu adoro a sua bunda também, Barton. – Ela força suas mãos por dentro da calça dele, apertando-lhe as nádegas com força, com propriedade. - Agora podemos voltar ao sexo? - Ela debruça-se sobre o arqueiro, de maneira que ele consegue beijar-lhe o queixo e o pescoço, começando ali uma série de lambidas de mordidas.

Não demorou muito até as roupas de ambos voarem ao chão sem o menor cuidado e os dois tornaram-se um, seus corpos suados e colados movimentando-se juntos em um ritmo tão rápido quanto as batidas de ambos os corações. Ele explodiu dentro dela, o prazer se tornando êxtase absoluto e a espiã fincou as unhas nas costas dele, não conseguindo mais conter um gemido.

Clint deixou-se cair ao lado da ruiva e fechou os olhos, tentando acalmar a respiração. Natasha passeou uma das mãos pelo peito dele, desenhando pequenos círculos com os dedos. Conhecia cada cicatriz que lhe estampava a pele clara do espião, estivera presente muitas vezes quando ele as ganhara, insistira para ele ir para o hospital e ganhara um sorriso torto seguido de uma "deixe, cicatrizes são sexies."

- O que você está pensando?

Ela ergue os olhos, levando um pequeno susto ao notar que ele a observava.

- Não. – Seu primeiro instinto era de negar, não só sabia o que estava negando. – E o que você está pensando? – Debruçando-se novamente sobre ele, ela inverte a situação.

- Eu estou pensando... – Ele cogita responder, entre os beijos que ela lhe planta nos lábios, mas acaba balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Você sabe o que eu estou pensando, eu já te disse inúmeras vezes, Tasha.

- Você é um idiota. – Ela está sorrindo porque ele está sorrindo e a espiã não sabe quem foi que começou a sorrir primeiro e é realmente idiota, especialmente porque ela sabe o que ele está pensando e sabe que está pensando na mesma coisa e de novo, ela não sabe quando ou quem começou com isso. Mas não importa.

Não importa porque ele a puxa para um outro beijo e ela para de pensar. Eles são parceiros e eles estarão juntos para se ajudar quando precisarem e não é nem um pouco complicado.


End file.
